Another Lady Page
by chipps31
Summary: There is a new page, and she is a girl! though Allanna and the Kel want to they know they can't. So she will struggle to become a knight, or die trying!
1. Letters

A lone figure stood at the edge of a large lake, skipping rocks across its surface. The lake, surrounded by woods was deserted but for Catherine of Mirens Wall. Catherine was 4"5 with gold hair. She had a stubborn chin and full lips. Her skin was ivory with a hint of gold. Most Tortallans described her as what Queen Thayet and Princess Shinkokami would look like if blended together. But the most amazing part of her features was her eyes. They were silver with a tint of color to them. This colored changed often. Some thought it showed her mood, some thought it was magic, no one was sure. Catherine thought about the 2 letters she had received that morning. One, was from the royal palace in Corus. This one stated the date the year started for people who wished to be a page. This letter confused her until she read the second letter. This one said,

Dear kitty,

I would like you to become a page. I have sent money enough for a new horse and tack. We are in Galla right now. We should be seeing you soon.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

She sighed she had wanted to become shang but her father did not let her. As she began to walk home she decided to obey, and become a page.

When she got to the fief all the servants seemed to be packing someone's things. Catherine sought out Lora, her personal maid, and asked her what was going on. "We received a letter from your father. You and I are to start riding for the royal palace tomorrow morning." "I only wish I had known" said Catherine, walking into her, now, nearly empty room.

The next morning they left. Lora on a mare she called Dusk and Catherine on a pony. ( her father gave her money to buy a new horse when she reaches the capital.) The fief's inhabitants were there to bid them farewell. Soon they were out of sight of the fief and heading to the palace.


	2. A New Friend

After 3 days ride they reached Corus. Catherine, who had seen big cities before, was little impressed. Lora however was amazed. When they reached the palace, hostlers took their mounts. They were then ushered to Padraig haMinch's office. Lora stayed outside the office and refused to enter, saying she liked few grown nobles. Catherine entered the office along. "Oh milady, are you lost?" asked the training master. At first Catherine was confused, but then she figured out that the riding pants she wore were made loose, so she looked like a traveling noble. Catherine let no amusement show on her face. Bowing Catherine said, "My name is Catherine of Miren's Wall, milord." "Oh. Sit." Was the only reply. "Do you have a horse?" asked the training master "No sir but my father gave me money to buy a new one." said Catherine, studying the training master. He was tall and in the mid thirties. He had brown hair and a face worn by days working outside. He looked nicer and a little bit easier going then the way people had described Lord Wyldon. Catherine hid amusement as she pictured this training master and the old training master standing by each other smiling. They'd look like someone genuinely happy and one of the players trying to do a happy impression. "Timon will take you to get your new uniform." haMinch said. Catherine, knowing a dismissal, bowed and left. After getting her clothes from the tailor, she and Lora put their stuff in their room and went to eat at one of the eating-houses in the town. Having not changed out of their travel clothes, they looked like commoners and as the townsfolk always charged 'the stupid nobles' more, they had an unusually cheap lunch.

After they finished they began to look for a horse. They went through six places before they found a horse that looked like it could carry an infant. They began the walk back to the palace planning to look more tomorrow, when they saw a man trying to sell a beautiful, huge white mare.

"How much do you want for the horse?" asked Catherine. "Ten gold nobles for the horse and five for the tack. She's too wild for me to keep." Catherine did not hesitate, she paid right away. She had no doubt that if the man could not sell the horse soon she would be killed. Instead of trying to ride her new horse to the palace, she just lead her. After feeding her newly named 'Blizzard' in the pages stables, Catherine headed back to her room to change.

Leaving the door open was a way to meet people and to get a sponsor, Catherine began to write a letter to her parents, when a voice came from the door. "Hello. You're new, right?" Catherine regarded the stranger with steady eyes. He was reasonably tall and looked to be about ten. He seemed to have an air of knowing and directness. "Yes I'm new." She replied. "Thought so." He said. Catherine raised an eyebrow at his sureness. "Oh well. Come to supper. I'll show you the way to the mess hall. I'm starved." He started out her door, and after a short hesitation Catherine followed. When the boy turned to see where she was and his eyes widened. " You're a girl!" was all he could say. "Last time I checked I was." Was the blunt, half rude, half joking answer. Catherine was not sure she liked this boy. He seemed to take time to think before he spoke. Or at least some of the time. " If you turn out like the Lioness or like Lady Kel, they'll have to admit girls can be knights, just like boys. Oh. By the way I'm Rath of Cavall." "I'm Catherine of Mirens Wall." Catherine wheezed, as Rath had started out at a very fast pace. As she jogged to keep up she decided she liked Rath and she thought she'd found a friend.


	3. More Freinds

Catherine copied Rath as he grabbed a tray and utensils and got food from the servers. Rath sat down at one of the big tables, still closely followed by Catherine. Soon two boys joined them. "Hi Rath!" was the enthusiastic greeting from what seemed to be a small, dark haired, giant. A regularly sized boy was behind him. He had dark blonde hair and brown eyes. Catherine kept her head down, hoping not to be noticed, as she knew she would get teased from most. As the page year had not yet began the training master ate else where and there was no prayer. Catherine was about to start eating when the giant noticed her.

"Who's this?" he asked both Catherine and Rath

"This is Catherine of Miren's Wall." Said Rath cheerfully.

"Isn't Catherine a girl's name?" asked the blonde. Catherine looked up and scowled. The boys simply stared. Though Catherine's hair was long she wore it tightly braided and pinned up.

"You're a girl!" chorused the boys.

"Well, yes. I was the last time I checked." Said Catherine dryly. I knew people would jeer at me, thought Catherine.

"This is so cool!" said the giant, whooping with laughter. "We're training with the next legendary lady knight!"

Catherine blinked. She had expected all people to tease her.

"I'm Gareth of Naxon, the youngest." Said the smaller boy, making a face about the title he had been given and ignoring the bouncing giant. "He's Francis of Golden Lake and Malories Peak. Listen, we were planning on riding right after this, want to come?"

"Sure" said Rath. They stood to take their trays back to the servers. Francis saw Catherine standing and his eyes widened.

Glaring at him, hands on hips, Catherine said " Don't you dare make a quip about my height." To look at Francis she had to tilt her head almost all the way back. Francis shook his head speechless. Catherine scowled.

" Don't worry. He thinks every one should be a giant like him." Said Gareth.

They all began to laugh as the headed for the horse meadow.


	4. Horse Trouble

When the group reached the stables they split. Francis and Gary had stalls by each other, about five stalls to the right of Catherine. Rath was in the stall left of Catherine. The boys talked as they saddled their horses. Catherine was content to just listen. Francis led their horses out of their stalls, closely followed by Gary.

"Where's Catherine?" Asked Francis. Catherine waved over the wall that kept Blizzard in. It was taller then her. Only Rath saw her because, Blizzard's bulk let no one see her if they weren't on the side she was on.

"And who owns that monster white horse? I've never seen it here before." Said Gary.

"Me. I own this monster white horse. Her name's Blizzard." Catherine said leading her horse out of the stall.

The males simply gaped wide eyed at the size of the horse.

"He looks nasty." Said Rath. "And comparing his size to your size," He paused to grin at the scowling Catherine, " I'm surprised you aren't flying around, hanging on to the reins for dear life."

Seeming to understand Rath, Blizzard began to violently shake his head. Catherine did not go flying, but she did get dragged to and fro under the horse's neck. Catherine scowled, first at her horse, then at the laughing boys. The boys were clutching their horses to stay standing. The horses, seeming to be on a mean streak, moved so that their master fell.

Catherine began to laugh and was promptly knocked over by Blizzard.

They stayed laughing on the floor until they had enough breath to get up and head for the door.

_HI I need to know something, should Catherine have magic? if you say yes I know what kind already dead line is the 31 thanks!_


	5. please note

Lady Page will be most likely rewritten and then posted on LadyTyrant's account. Please have patience as I rewrite these chapters since I now find them lacking detail. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
